Tobehuman
by BellRurunei
Summary: A fanfiction off of a really good headcannon I read. Basically what would a countries human child look like?
1. Chapterone

America had expected many things at world meetings. He expected France and England to fight, expected Italy to ask for pasta, and alway prepared for that commie to be a creepy son of a gun. But the thing he never expected was to run head first into a civilian.

"Ow!" The civilian exclaimed.

"Omg are you okay?" America asked. He was worried. He knew his head was harder than anyones, the girl in front of him could have been hurt.

"Yeah I think? Geepers you got a hard head." The girl said.

America smiled at the use of old slang. He hadn't heard geepers since the last time he had marathoned all the Scooby-Doo movies. He had to focus though for this was a civilian and She curtainly wasn't supposed to be there.

"Why are you in this room. This is meant for a very important meeting." He said trying to look at least a bit intimidating. Obviously, the girl hadn't noticed his suspension. She merely smiled and said.

"I know the boss said that this place had to be sparkling for all the important UN guys." She gestured toward the cleaning bottle in her hands, "I am the cleaning lady. I thought I had timed it perfectly but I guess you are here a bit early right."

America believed her instantly. He could always tell if his citizens were lying.

"Oh well I guess you better go then all the na... uh UN guys will be here soon." He grabbed the cleaning bottle for her.

"I can finish this for you". He said

"Really that's a real nice thing to do" she said.

"No problem" he said as he rushed her out the door.

America sat down after finishing the table and awaited the other nations.

Sksksksksksk

America never expected to see the cleaninglady again until he did see her. First is was outside of another meeting. He had exchanged pleasantries and told her she might have to whait awhile to clean up after them because the meeting (it was Prussia's fault) had to be extended longer. She had just brushed it off and said she didn't mind waiting.

The third time was only a few weeks later. He had run into her at Central Park. She had been eating lunch. Evidently she liked pbj. They had laughed over America's four bags of McDonalds. He had lied and said they were for his friends but for some reason she saw though it. He remembered her words. "Hey I know a bunch of super skinny folks who can eat twice as many Big Mac and still be hungry ain't no shame in having an appetite." He remembered that that little commit had mad him feel warm.

So here he sat on the beach they had run into eachother last time hopefully waiting so she would eat lunch in the same place. He didn't really know why he was there just that he wanted to feel warm again.

Meanwhile a certain nation of love was walking around Central Park enjoying the weather. France the aforementioned nation noticed a certain America sitting lonely on a bench.

"Oui America my friend what are you doing here all alone" Fance prattled only to notice the young nation turn pink in embarrassment.

"Simply enjoying the quiet" America said wondering if the Frenchman would notice the sarcasm.

"Honhonhomhonhon...are you awaiting someone". France teased

America turn even a bright shade of pink. "No" He squeaked

Just then as if the fates hated him the very person he had been waiting for show up.

"Oh hello it's you!" The human girl said. America startled looked around as if a phantom France had disappeared.

"Oh um yes." He said angry at himself for being so awkward.

That meeting was different than the others firstly he finally learned her name "Molly". He had given her his human name. And they sat and talked. He learned that she was in college hoping to become an artist. He learned that she loved baking and they shared apple pie recipes. She had brought a piece of hers for lunch and shared it with him. For some reason her pie tasted better than anything he had ever had. When she had said that she loved NASA and wished that she was smart enough to be an astronaut, he felt warm again. In the end they exchanged numbers and left full and happy.

America finally spied France hiding behind a tree.

"France I know you're there." He prodded a bit miffed at the fact he had been spied on.

"I am here of course. So you really where waiting for someone?" France stated.

"No duh dude." America said.

"A special someone". France shot back towards him.

"No! I mean yes I mean I don't know." America stammered.

"Ah I see poor little Amérique. In love and he doesn't even know it" France dramatically put his hand to his forehead.

"What I not we are not what". America freaked, "I can't be in love. She a civilian." He explained.

"Yes She is but love is love my friend and I see it. You smiled when she smiled. You smiled a real smile. I haven't seen a smile like that from you since 1965." France said in a actually serious tone. "I know a few things about the fear when one loves a human, but Amérique you cannot be scared of this. To love a human, is a sacrifice as well as a reward you must understand that before you meet with Molly again" and with that the French nation left America to his thoughts.

Sksksksksk

For several weeks America tried ignoring the temptation to see Molly again. He was so scared France had been right that he was in love. But he didn't have to wait long because Molly texted him first asking if he would like to go check out a new coffee shop she had seen. He had to go. He didn't want to disappoint her. So he went and they had the best time. Molly pointed out that the coffee shop had a strawberry cheese cake and they shared a piece. It was amazing. America ended that meeting with a promise to text Molly soon.

And so he did...

They met at coffee shops, art exhibits and even an aquarium. America had gotten lost in a fake pirate ship and Molly had to find him.

It got to the point that they were meeting once a week.

"Amérique you are blushing at your phone again." France pointed out with a knowing smile.

"I...It nothing" America defended.

"So have you told Madame Molly how you feel yet" France asked.

"What of course not." America said. "I..She doesn't even know I am a nation."

France smirked. "Well dear you should tell before she the one confessing her love."

"She won't. We are just good friends." America exlaimed.

He was right until he was wrong.

Skskskskskksksksksksksksk

"I love you!" Those three little world sprang from Molly's mouth just as America was about to leave. America turned shock in his eyes.

"I know we have been meeting up a lot but doesn't feel like meeting up. It feels like we are dating. I just I wish we were Dating. I know we only have known eachother for a few months but it just feels so real. Alfred I feel so safe around you and loved and and... I just love you. Do you love me.." Molly finished her monologue reaching her hand out to America. Her eyes hoping for an answer. America stood staring at the girl loved he loved so much with tears in his eyes he pulled her into a embrace. "Molly of course I love you. I love you so much." He cried into her dirty blonde hair.

"Then why are you crying" she whispered.

"You must know that there are things horrible awful things about me that I can never tell you. Things that would make you hate me. I just wish..." he sniffed

"I don't care. I don't care. I will love you anyway. no matter what it is we can get though it together." She said embracing him harder.

America cumbled at that and together they sake to their knees crying and laughing.

Sksksksksksksk

A frew weeks later they had their first kiss. They would never admit it but it was in the middle of a McDonald's.

A feel weeks after that France notice America standing in the corner of the meeting room smiling like an idiot.

"So you are actually together now?" He asked the happy America.

"Yes I just am so happy France." America replied.

Now France had expected the happiness the glee and even the bittersweet moments of emotion America was having. But what he didn't expect was America to call him asking the prices for diamonds.

To be continued

-I don't own Hetalia.


	2. Chaptertwo

France was patiently waiting for America to show up for their promised meeting. He shifted side to side one of the few occasions he actually felt a bit awkward. America had called him a few nights ago asking about the best kind of Diamonds should he buy. France had simply said that America had no hope at finding refined things on his own and that if he wanted diamonds, France would help him find a good one. France just hoped that America wasn't buying them for what he thought he was buying for. France shifted again he loved love more than anyone but.. America! married! And to a human at that! It would be difficult for both America and Molly. Was Amérique ready for that kind of responsibility?

France just didn't know.

"Hey my dude the hero has arrived!!!" America exclaimed while clapping France on the back.

" Bonjour Amérique." France responded.

"So shall we start looking around at all this girlie stuff." America excitedly jumped up and down.

"I believe we shall." France almost laughed but the nerves of what this girlie stuff might mean for his dear friend stopped him. And so they entered the jewelry store ready for what might await them.

America of course ran to the diamonds but got distracted by glittery watches. France reminded him that they were there for diamonds not Rolex's. America stared at the glittering rocks. France noticed for the first time he actually looked nervous.

"Uh France...help...there are way to many."

America said.

France sighed and picked up a single rose shaped stone.

"America dear why are we here? Are these rings for whom I think they are for?" Fance asked.

America left the counter for a moment sitting down on a couch nearby.

"I want Molly to be with me for ever." He looked up at France an unspoken question stuck in his eyes.

France sat down next to him, "Has Molly and you even talked about marriage yet?"

"I well she mentioned it a couple times and she gets this look on her face when she talks about it. Like it's so beautiful France it like she becomes so magical. I know the she just human and that it is impossible to be together for ever but but...can't We at least be together until death do us part?" America question rang out more to the universe than to France.

France sat stunned at America's words.

" America. I'm sorry. I didn't realize exactly how much you actually loved this girl. You of course can marry her but America a marriage is a different kind of love. It must begin with both parties understanding eachother completely. Which means you are going to have to tell her everything about who you are." France finished "before you propose." He added.

America shifted. He never thought about telling Molly what he was but the more he thought about it.

"You right of course you are you know everything about love." America smiled.

"Not everything dear little Amérique not everything" Fance pressed the rose shaped ring into America's hand, " I think she will like this one"

America took it a bittersweet look crossed his face. "Hey France.?"

"Yes America?"

"Iggy is gunna hate me isn't he."

Oof sorry for short chapter but it is prepareing not the next one which will be long.


	3. Chapterthree

America stood with his arms crossed ready for the shorter British man reaction to what he was about to say.

"So Iggy I am gunna marry someone." He said ripping off the band-Aid. "Her name is Molly and I am gunna ask her today." He finished.

England or Iggy as America called him immediately dropped the burnt scone he had been holding. He looked down at it as if all his hopes and dreams had been dropped as well. When America had asked him to come over for some tea (or coffee as America put it), he had expected the conversation to be about the recent trade deals that they had been working on in word meetings but America marrying some random girl had not even crossed his mind. America was mere child not ready for marriage. He couldn't get married what women could handle the McDonald's addicted country. England could barely handle America heroic outbursts. No America could not be married, it was impossible. England though for a moment. And little voice tiny and barely heard in his subconscious rang out. 'He has done the impossible before' England swallowed. America could not do this. It would mean pain for both him and the girl he was in love with.

"Iggy are you gonna say anything?" America looked at him something akin to apprehension shown in his eyes.

England took the small cup of tea that sat in form of him. He looked at the nation that he had considered a son and a brother for the longest time until both those titles had been ripped away because America's infuriating sense of freedom. And now marriage to a human and marriage that would rip America even farther from England that before. England swallowed his tea. Of course America would fall for a human like father and son. The British national memory of Elizabeth his queen. The love and pain that associated with the notion of marriage had leaked into England look a broken faucet. So under the pressure of the endless stream of time England remembered one thing that Molly was human. She has to be for England knew no nation by the name of Molly. Human lives were short and yet their impact could effect nation for centuries. England sighed he had a decision. The little nation before him was going to get married. England knew that he couldn't stop the once colony. So either England could fight and whin about losing America's attention for a few decades or he could make sure to pick up the broken pieces when the nation's lover eventually faded as all humans do. America eyes were hungry for approval of one of the few father figures he had had.

England put down the cup and did what a gentleman would do.

"I assum you will need flowers for the wedding. I know exactly the kind when this girl says yes. I will send them to you". He said

America sat in a joyous shock. Iggy hadn't been mad he did even yell that America was being stupid or that he was making a mistake.

"So you not mad?" America asked.

"Why in heavens would I be mad. It your life America, I lost control of that a long time ago. Maybe I bit miffed that didn't tell me you were even dating but at least your telling me now. I just you know where this will lead." England said pointedly.

America looked down "Yeah but still gunna do it. I just hope she says yes."

"If course she is going to say yes you twat. Who wouldn't. Besides that do you even know how to plan a wedding." England looked up at America. "That is it I am now your official wedding planner." He said

"Really!" America said excitedly.

"You think I will allow you to plan you own wedding my goodness you would end up at a McDonald's." England said.

America stood up ran around the table and gave England the biggest hug he had in years. "Thank you Iggy." He whispered.

"It no problem now go ask the girl to marry you." England held America by the shoulders "and please for the love of all things holy change into a actual shirt." He said.

America looked down at the avengers shirt he had been wearing. America smiled and ran upstairs to find a proper shirt.

England put his tea cup in the sink and walked out of the kitchen. He headed to leave the house. As he opened that door he noticed a frog sitting on the porch. "France why are you here." England asked

"To handle the aftermath of you finding out about America and Molly." The Frenchman answered, "but it looks like you didn't explode so there is a pluse. I am not sure if I should be worried considering you seem to be acting mature for once."

"Why you frog. You were listening to us." England exclaimed.

"Wee of course, Is little Amérique getting ready for the big question?" Asked the French nation.

England slumped. "Yes he really doing it then"

"Wee. He is grown so much hasn't he." France said.

"Yes yes he has" England sighed. America the little nation was leaving him once again to explore a whole new adventure and England knew he would be stuck again on the shore just watching him sail away.

"It's going to ruin him you know that." England said.

"Wee I know but he will be happy and least for a long while. And that is why we are there." France answered.

"I know..let's just hope this girl says yes." England said.


	4. Chapterfour

America and Molly were at a restaurant. A very very very nice restaurant. Molly had been wondering why Alfred had decided to go here. He and she had gone to nice places before, yet she had never seen him wear a suit at them.

"Hey Al what is up with the suit?" She said. "You look nice, but I only ever see you in suits at UN meetings".

"Yeah..um just wanted to look nice today I guess." America was nervous more nervous than anyone in the restaurant and for good reason too. 'Omg omg I am actually gunna do it.' He thought.

"Oh okay? Anyway, so how is work. Any cool government stuff you want to vent about." Molly asked. She giggled. Alfred would tell her about all the weird stuff the president would say to him. Like how the president hated tomatoes, and that some Italian UN representative had literally started throwing tomatoes at him because of it.

"Actually yeah there is some stuff I need to talk to about." He said.

"Wow! ok that was your I am serious voice. What going on?" Molly asked. She nervously took a bite out a a bread stick.

Alfred looked down at his shoes.

"...Come with me?" He grabbed Molly's hand and ran out of the building.

"Al wait too fast." Molly managed to pull Alfred to stop in front of a low stone wall.

"Sorry". America felt a bit sheepish. He tapped at his watch. "Molly..you might want to sit down."

"What is going on? We didn't get to order any food and you ran out of there like a cop was chasing you. Alfred I am bit worried now." Molly went to sit down on the stone wall her hands waving as she spoke. America hugged his sides. "I know know. I think my legs were thinking faster than my brain. But Molly you got to listen to me okay cause I have to..no I want to tell you something." He sat down next to her and grasped her hands in his.

Molly met his gaze. "Is this one of those things that you said you couldn't ever tell me?"

"Yes. But I need to tell you. You need to know if this ever going to work out." He answered.

Molly took a deep breath. "Okay what is it. I am listening."

"You know how I have to go to those un meetings a lot."

"Yeah?"

"They aren't UN meetings. They are national meetings yes but I am not a UN guy. I am someone... well something else. I am a nation basically the personification of America. I am over 200 years old and can't die well unless this country does not exist anymore. Most of my life I have been America, a nation, but when I am with you Molly it's like all of that history, all the pain, and regret just fades away and I can be just me. Just Alfred a man. So that is why." Alfred stood and nelt in front of her on one knee. He pulled out a velvet box and opened it to revile a rose shaped ring. "I want to keep you with me as long as I can.

Molly will you marry me?"

Molly's face was unreadable. Alfred held her hand praying she would understand.

She lowered her head for one moment, two moments.

"Al I can't believe this. I knew something strange was going on but this this is a whole new level of strange. But, I..." she looked up at her boyfriends hopeful eyes. "Alfred Jones. It is going to take me some time to wrap my head around the nation thing. But meanwhile, My answer is yes. I love you and I know you love me so I don't see why the hell we shouldn't get married. Yes Al! just yes." She wrapped her arms around him. He shakily put the ring on her finger. That was when he started crying. Molly huged even harder.

"I love you I love you I.." Alfred rambled.

"Oh just shut up" Molly said and kissed him. There they sat in a abandoned park, in each other's embrace.

Hi everyone:) it's the writer hope you like this chapter I loved writing it :D I hope I was able to fix some of my grammar issues lol

Thanks for all your notes they really help me out a lot.


End file.
